dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Power Levels
In the Dragon Ball universe power levels usually mean how much strength and overall power one has. The basic order is that if one has a higher power level than one's opponent, then he/she can defeat the one with the weaker power level. For example, Person A has a power level of 2,000 and Person B has a power level of 500. Person A will most likely defeat Person B in battle. However, the factor of speed and muscle can also come into factor, such as Future Trunks battle against Perfect Cell. No power levels were officially recorded after the Frieza Saga other then a few stated by Frieza's scouters while fighting Future Trunks. Most are taken from the official Daizenshuu #7 (SANGOKU), approved by Akira Toriyama himself. Others, are taken from mathematical proofs, levels stated in the manga and anime, and from other various sources. Translation problems When fans in North America got their hands on the official Japanese Daizenshuu, many internet sites mistranslated some of the power levels. For example, a common mistake was Final Form Frieza's power level being at 12,000,000 while in reality, his power level was stated as 120,000,000. Another common error made by some fan sites is the supposed idea that Goku's Kaio-ken multiplies his power by 1/4 not the full number. This of course, has been proven wrong through simple research. For example, when Goku arrives to battle Frieza, his power level is stated to be over 3,000,000. When he uses Kaioken X10, his power boosted up to over 30,000,000 and so on. These errors as well as many others are just simple mistakes, and they have now been corrected by many of these sites. Bardock: The Father of Goku Bardock (after healing): 10,000 Goku (at birth): 2 Dragon Ball Goku: 10 Goku (Oozaru): 100 Muten-Rôshi/Jackie Chun: 139 Tenshinhan: 180 Goku: 180 Tsuru-Sen'nin: Goku (after drinking the Super Kami Water): 260 Piccolo Daimaō (restored youth): 260 Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Raditz (when he first arrives on Planet Earth): 1,200 Farmer (when he retaliates against Raditz): 5 Piccolo (in his first encounter with Raditz): 322 Goku (in his reunion with his friends at Kame House): 334 Krillin (at Kame House with the others): 206 Master Roshi (at Kame House with the others): 139 Gohan (while trapped inside Raditz's Space Pod): 710 Goku (when he comes to rescue Gohan from Raditz, also when he takes off the weighted clothes): 416 Piccolo (when he accompanies Goku in defeating Raditz, also when he takes off the weighted clothes): 408 Goku (when he uses the Kamehameha against Raditz): 1,080 Piccolo (when he first uses the Special Beam Cannon against Raditz): 1,330 Gohan (when he breaks free from the Space Pod and rampages towards Raditz): 1,307 Piccolo (when he charges up his Special Beam Cannon and strikes it against Raditz): 1,440 Krillin (when he is told to train under Kami): 206 Tien (when he his told to train under Kami): 250 Yamcha (when he his told to train under Kami): 177 Chiaotzu (when he his told to train under Kami): 145 Saibamen (when they first sprout from the seeds Nappa planted): 1,200 Krillin (when he gets ready to fight the Saibamen): 1,083 Gohan (when he gets ready to fight the Saibamen): 981 Piccolo (when he gets ready to fight the Saibamen): 1,220 Yamcha (when he fights one of the Saibamen): 1,480 Krillin (when he fights one of the Saibamen): 1,770 Nappa (when he gets ready to fight the Z Warriors): 7,000 Tien (when he gets ready to fight Nappa): 1,830 Chaozu (battle with Nappa): 610 Tien (when he uses the Tri Beam Cannon against Nappa): 2,500 Piccolo (during his fight against Nappa): 3,500 Gohan (during his fight against Nappa): 1,500 Gohan (when he uses the Masenko against Nappa): 2,800 Goku (when he arrives at the battlefield to fight the Saiyans): 8,000 Nappa (when he fights against Goku): 4,000 Goku (when he uses the Kaioken Attack against Nappa): 12,000 Goku (when he gets ready to fight Vegeta): over 8,000 Vegeta (when he gets ready to fight Goku): 18,000 Goku (when he uses Kaioken X2 against Vegeta): 16,000 Goku (when he uses Kaioken X3 against Vegeta): 24,000 Goku (when he used Kaioken X4 against Vegeta) : 32,000 Vegeta (when he uses the Galick Gun to destroy Goku and Planet Earth): 41,000 Goku (when he uses the Kaioken X3 Kamehameha to repel against Vegeta's Galick Gun): 41,000 Goku (when he uses the Kaioken X4 Kamehameha to repel against Vegeta's Galick Gun): 49,000 Vegeta (after surviving the Kaioken X4 Kamehameha): 12,800 Oozaru Vegeta: 128,000 Gohan (when he returns to help Goku against Oozaru Vegeta): 1,500 Krillin (when he returns to help Goku against Oozaru Vegeta): 1,600 Goku (when he tries to use the Spirit Bomb against Vegeta but was unsuccessful): 8,200 Vegeta (after de-transforming back into a Saiyan due to Yajirobe cutting his tail off): 9,000 Gohan: 2,900 Goku (when he tries to use the Spirit Bomb against Great Ape Vegeta but was unsuccessful): 8,200 Vegeta (after getting hit with the Spirit Bomb): 800 Great Ape Gohan (after transforming into a Great Ape): 7,000 Namek Saga Namekian Warriors (during their fight against Frieza's henchmen): 1,000 Namekian Warriors (during their fight against Frieza's henchmen): 3,000 Cui (when he tries to stop Vegeta from going after Namek's Dragon Balls): 18,000 Vegeta (when he goes to collect Namek's Dragon Balls): 24,000 Dodoria (during his fight against Vegeta): 20,000 Zarbon (during his fight against Vegeta): 22,000 Zarbon Post Transformation (after transforming during his fight against Vegeta): 27,000 Vegeta (after defeated Dodoria and Zarbon): 28,000 Gohan (before his fight against the Ginyu Force): 14,000 Krillin (before his fight against the Ginyu Force): 13,000 Guldo (after winning rock, paper, scissors and going to fight against Gohan and Krillin): 140 Vegeta (during his fight against Recoome): 28,000 Recoome (during his fight against Vegeta): 40,000 Recoome (during his fight against Gohan and Krillin): 40,000 Gohan (during his fight against Recoome): 11,500 Krillin (during his fight against Recoome): 10,500 Goku (when he arrives on Planet Namek with his power suppressed): 5,000 Jeice (during his fight against Goku): 40,000 Burter (during his fight against Goku): 40,000 Goku (during his fight against Captain Ginyu): 90,000 Captain Ginyu (during his fight against Goku): 120,000 Goku (when he uses Kaioken X2 against Captain Ginyu): 180,000 Captain Ginyu Saga Goku (when Ginyu takes control of his body): 23,000 Krillin (after the fight with Captain Ginyu): 24,500 Gohan (after the fight with Captain Ginyu): 27,000 Jiece (during his fight against Vegeta): 40,000 Vegeta (during his fight against Jiece): 260,000 Frieza Saga Nail (during his fight against Frieza): 42,000 Frieza (during his fight against Nail, while holding back his true power): 220,000 Vegeta (during his fight against Frieza): 340,000 Frieza (during his fight against Vegeta): 400,000 Frieza (first form full power): 530,000 Frieza 2nd Form (after transforming into his second transformation): 1,060,000 Gohan (during his fight against Frieza second form): 1,100,000 Krillin (during his fight against Frieza 2nd Form): 37,000 Frieza second form (during his fight against Piccolo): 1,700,000 Piccolo (during his fight against Frieza second Form): 1,850,000 Frieza third Form (after transforming into his third transformation): 2,300,000 Gohan (angered during his fight against Frieza third form): 2,000,000 Frieza Final Form (after transforming into his final transformation): 30,000,000 Vegeta (during his fight against Frieza Final Form): 2,500,000 Goku (when he gets ready to fight Frieza Final Form): over 3,000,000 Frieza Final Form (50% of max power): 60,000,000 Goku Kaioken X10: 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken X20): 60,000,000 Frieza (50% of max power, powered up): 70,000,000 Goku (Kaioken X20 Kamehameha): 65,000,000 Piccolo (while stalling Frieza Final Form to allow Goku use the Spirit Bomb): 1,800,000 Spirit Bomb: 110,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku: 150,000,000 Frieza Final Form (70% of max power): 90,000,000 Frieza Final Form 100% power: over 120,000,000(Decreasing with every blow landed/recieved) Frieza Final Form 100% (severely injured): 12,000,000 Trunks Saga Trunks: 5 (Suppressed) Super Saiyan Trunks: 150,000,000 Mecha Frieza: 115,000,000 These power levels are not canon to an official source, but are presumably fair approximations based on the characters' relative strengths. King Cold: 50,000,000 Lack of official levels After the Trunks Saga ended, the Daizenshuu never continued in stating power levels. So, there are no official levels for the Android, Cell, Majin Buu, or any of the Dragon Ball GT sagas. The following numbers are all completely fan based, but are accurate none the less. Just remember, these are not Official levels they are just Estimates. Android Saga Android #19: 295,000,000 Android #20: 225,000,000 Goku: 9,000,000 Krillin: 500,000 Yamcha: 475,000 Tien Shinhan: 1,875,000 Super Saiyan Goku (sick from heart virus): 330,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (health decreasing drastically): 165,000,000 Vegeta (after saving Goku): 9,500,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta: 450,000,000 Android #20 (after absorbing some of Piccolo's power): 275,000,000 Gohan: 3,000,000 Piccolo (without weights): 325,000,000 Trunks: 7,000,000 Android 18: 455,000,000 Android 17: 555,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta: 465,000,000 Android 18 (powered up): 500,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 425,000,000 Piccolo: 330,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 6,000,000 Krillin: 1,750,000 Imperfect Cell Saga Imperfect Cell: 410,000,000 Piccolo (fused with Kami): 490,000,000 Android 17: 575,000,000 Piccolo (fused with Kami at full power): 575,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 600,000,000 Imperfect Cell (full power): 900,000,000 Android #16: 900,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell: 2,480,000,000 Tien Shinhan (barrage of Tri-beams): 100,000,000 Vegeta: 52,000,000 Trunks: 49,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta: 2,650,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta: 13,200,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell (full power): 3,500,000,000 Perfect Cell: 15,000,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta Final Flash: 20,000,000,000 Cell Games Saga Perfect Cell: 17,000,000,000 Mr. Satan: 17 Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku: 20,000,000,000 Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku (full strength): 30,000,000,000 Perfect Cell (powered): 30,500,000,000 FPSSJ Goku (Instant-Kamehameha): 41,000,000,000 Full-Powered Super Saiyan Gohan: 20,000,000,000 Cell Jrs. (each): 16,000,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta: 16,000,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks: 15,500,000,000 Piccolo: 4,000,000,000 Full-Powered Super Saiyan Goku (weak): 1,000,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 2,500,000 Krillin: 1,000,000 Yamcha: 765,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 58,000,000,000 Perfect Cell (full power): 36,000,000,000 Perfect Cell (buffed out): 42,000,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell: 1,900,000,000 Semi-Perfect Cell: (Kamikaze): 950,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 52,000,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta (angered): 22,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (battle worn): 52,500,000,000 Super Perfect Cell Kamehameha (full power): 65,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Kamehameha: 64,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Kamehameha (full power): 70,000,000,000 World Tournament Goten: 25,000,000 Trunks: 26,000,000 Super Saiyan Goten: 1,250,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 1,300,000,000 Krillin: 14,985,000 Supreme Kai (suppressed): 4,500 Piccolo: 4,000,000,000 Videl: 37 Spopavich: 101 Gohan: 500,000,000 Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan: 25,000,000,000 Yamu: 75 Kabito (suppressed): 7,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 48,000,000,000 Babidi Saga Vegeta: 1,150,000,000 Pui Pui: 1,200,000 Yakon: 435,000,000 Goku: 1,100,000,000 Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku: 50,000,000,000 Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan (powered): 40,000,000,000 Dabura (powered): 46,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Majin Vegeta: 72,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 72,000,000,000 Babidi: 7 Fat Majin Buu: 80,000,000,000 Dabura (injured): 20,000,000,000 Fat Buu (powered): 85,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta (full power): 76,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 1,500,000,000 Super Saiyan Goten: 1,495,000,000 Majin Vegeta: (kamikaze explosion): 995,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 85,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 135,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Trunks: 28,000,000 Goten: 28,000,000 Fat Gotenks: 402 Skinny Gotenks: 203 Gotenks: 25,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 86,000,000,000 Gohan (after Z Sword training): 1,500,000,000 Goku (back in Other World): 1,255,000,000 Old Kai: 27 Fat Buu (ultimate anger full power): 95,000,000,000 Evil Buu (Buu'spower split): 55,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Buu's power split): 40,000,000,000 Super Buu: 250,000,000,000 Gotenks (full power): 40,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Gotenks: 115,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 255,000,000,000 Ultimate Gohan: 450,000,000,000 Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed): 541,000,000,000 Tien Shinhan: 22,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 160,000,000,000 Super Buu (Piccolo power): 255,000,000,000 Super Buu (Gohan and Piccolo power): 735,000,000,000 Vegito: 520,000,000,000 Super Buu (Gohan and Piccolo power, Full power): 1,250,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegito: 2,750,000,000,000 Super Buu: 250,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 60,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 60,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 400,000,000,000 Kid Buu (true Majin Buu): 165,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 65,000,000,000 Kid Buu (powered): 180,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 180,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 65,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 45,000,000,000 Super Spirit Bomb: 950,000,000,000 Goten: 405,000,000 Vegeta: 2,000,000,000 Goku: 1,995,000,000 Trunks: 406,000,000 Wild Tiger: 13 Pan: 207 Uub: 55 Uub: (extreme anger): 5,000,000,000 Goku (full power): 4,500,000,000 Notes